Użytkownik:Puszek
Cytaty:-"Jam jest puszek okruszek.Kto ze mną zaczął ten zginął w butach". "Wygramy te bitwę,chociaż będziemy gnić w więzieniu łowców" Statystyki Crashleka/Puszka Elo wam mam na imię Maciek i mam 12 lat Dowiedziałem się o wiki w 2007 kiedy mieli być Phantoka.Jestem fanem Bionicle od 2006 roku.Mój pierwszym setem bionicle był toa jaller inika.Następnie zebrałem 2 trochę starsze itd. = Moje sety to = Toa: Toa Inika Jaller Toa Metru Onewa Toa Mahri Kongu Toa Mahri Jaller Toa Mahri Matoro Toa Pohatu Nuva Phantoka Toa Kopaka Nuva Phantoka Toa Tahu Nuva Mistika Matoran: Velika Photok Solek Hahli Tytani: Vezon i Fenrakk Brutaka Barraki: Kalmah Takadox Makuta: RahkshiVorahk Makuta Vamprah Phantoka Glatorian: Strakk Vorox Mata Nui Piraka: Avak Inne: Wyrzutnia dysków kanoka + 2 wielki dyski, kałamarnice Filmy: Bionicle 1 Mask of light(Pl) Bionicle 2 Legends of metru nui(PL) Bionicle 3 Web of shadow(PL) Bionicle 4 The legend reborn(czy jakoś tak),ale po angielsku. Gry: Bionicle heroes Z kilku części wybudowałem filmowy miecz mata nuiego i tarczę. thumb thumb thumb Wszystkie Książki z Mahri,Barraki,Phantoka,Mistika,Glatorian(nawet 5 i 6) narazie mam ich niewiele ale mam nadzieje że uzbieram więcej. =Sety które chciałbym mieć= Wszystkie obrazki poniżej(koło Puszkowych opowieści) thumb|left|300px thumb|266px thumb|left|266px thumb|275px thumb|left|221px thumb|233px thumb|left|200px = Mój wymyślony bionicl = thumb|left Początek Crashlek Matoran Byłem Ta-Matoraninem pracowałem ciężko aż pewnego razu wylała się na mnie lava. Byłem uszkodzony i trafiłem do karzahni i on dał mi nową maskę i broń. Maska to była kanohi hau metru. Crashlek Tytan Kiedy założyłem maskę doznałem wizji, że Zakon Mata-nui otworzył kopie ciała Lhikana i musiałem tam iść. Myślałem że to głupia wizja ale nagle przybył mój kolo Vezon z olmak na głowie. Byłem już wtedy w bazie Zakonu, powiedziano mi, że mam włożyć swoją hau metru na zbroje lhikana i nagle miałem jego ciało,z tarczami na rękach, które pobierały całe ciepło z otoczenia. Crashlek Tytan-Glatorian Moim zadaniem było chronić mata-nuiego w kosmosie.Kiedy Vezon użył olmak byłem na Bara Magna. wtedy zobaczyłem matoran niepodobnych do innych,którzy mnie zaatakowali.Zrobiłem podskok i rzuciłem kulami ognia,następnie użyłem kanohi hau metru,która mnie ochroniła.Kiedy zostało 4 matoran złapałem ich za nogi mechanicznymi rękami które właśnie miałem na plecach.Idąc z nimi powiedziano mi że istnieje tu glatorian mata-nui,więc poszłem go natychmiast szukać.idąc do wiochy piasku zobaczyłem Mata-nuiego z igniką ale jakąś inną.Powiedziałem o wszystkim co się dzieje,i że on musi wracać.On na to że jest bezradny ma jagby ograniczoną moc bo reszta została w ciele mata-nuiego(teraz teridaxa).Pomyślałem i w padłem na pomysł żeby,przywołał Wielki Istoty.Niestety lipa i niemożna było ich wezwać.Miałem zdolność teleportacji i byłem już na Destral zamiast Daxii.Wtedy resztki pijawek cienia z padło na mnie z drzewa.Dzięki moim tarczą podgrzałem powietrze i się udusili.Ale było jedno ale:Miałem kontrole nad mrokiem :[ =Puszkowe Kroniki= Część 1 Użyłem TP(Teleportacji) i byłem na daxii.Zobaczyłem umbre,parę maxilosów.Umbra zaatakował mnie widząc że moje ręce były szaro-czarne,od razu porównał mnie z istotom cienia.Zrobiłem unik,użyłem mocy cienia i jednocześnie ognia powstała ogniowa ściana z dodatkami czarnej energii.Umbra zamienił się w światło i upadłem.Krakua powiedział: -Krakua:Stój on jest z nami,czytam mu w myślach. -Umbra:Aha ok cho za mną. Byliśmy w bazie zakonu.Były tam maxilosy,pełzały kraatana itp.wkońcu Krakua powiedział: -Krakua:Mam misje. -Crashlek:Jaką -Krakua:Masz teleportować się do lochów dh,tam znajdziesz przyjaciółkę pewnego dh uwolnij ją teleportuj zdala od dh,najlepiej na daxie. -Crashlek:Ok coś jeszcze? -Krakua:Dam ci partnera -Crashlek:Kogo?Umbrę?Botara? -Krakua:1.Botar nie żyje 2.Umbra pilnuje bazy zakonu.Uwaga,oto on były więzień dh ze południowego kontynentu.Zależał do Heyah Pakerzy z Białojeży,zanim go dh zamkneli.Oto on Minotex(Narazie niemam obrazka). -E no niezły paker. CDN.W Części 2 Część 2 Kazano mi z minotexem teleportować się do kosmosu.Byłem na dziwnej planecie spotkaliśmy znajomego gościa:był to muraga. -Crashlek:elo -Muraga:cze -Minotex:dobry -Crashlek:to minotex mój nowy kolega,prosimy o pomoc.We Wszechświecie matoran trzeba zabić Dh i zgładzić jakoś teridaxa. -Minotex:Aha dh to zła organizacja która chce zniszczyć toa i matoran,terciu zawładnoł wszechświatem matoran. -Muraga:ok pomogę. Muraga zebrał kolegów z mojej listy. -Tahu mistika 2008:Elo -Kost3x:hello -Bionicel:dobry -Chirox123:Cze -Crashlek/Puszek:Cześć wszystkim Byliśmy na metru nui zabilśmy parę hordika dragons.Okazało się jednak że dh to niełatwy cel. Cdn. Część 3 Byliśmy w fortecy dh nagle z nieba było słychać: Chodzie na obiad do domu już!!!!! Zostałem tylko ja i minotex.Ja zakryłem nas cieniem a minotex poraził trochę z prądu dh niestety 5 dh w tym tso zniszczyli cień który nas otaczał.Postanowiłem wznieść aurę palącego się mroku ale już wtedy mintoex upadł i ja też.Obudziłem się przykuty do ściany koło minotexa.Użyłem telepatii i kazałem minotexsowi żeby używał telepatii poprzez maskę.Potem było słychać Tso jak mówi kto to mówi.Wtedy minotex powiedział mu że on,dh podszedli do nas a ja ich troszkę poparzyłem u uwięziłem w więzieniu mroku.Minotex miał szczególną moc w masce.Przez rury które były przymocowane do maski poraził prądem dh i tso uwolniliśmy się i pobiegliśmy do dżungli. Teridax zaczął się mną bawić.Nie mogłem wytrzymać więc opuściłem minotexa i chciałem się teleportować ale coś poszło nie tego.Pojawiłem się na pustyni,poszedłem na drugi koniec i byłem w lodowej wiosce zobaczyłem bitwę agori metusa z fero.Nagle z lodowego sopla zeskoczył strakk i gelu.Agori wbił ostrze w jednego z skalnych rumaków.Gelu i strakk wystrzelili owoce z miotaczy i zatruli skalne rumaki.Pojawił się tuma,rzucił gelu o sciane z lodu.Strakka splątał lina już miał go zabić ale ja teleportowałem się tam i przyjąłem cios w rękę.Była przebita na wylot,pazurami rozprułem line strakka a on rzucił toporem w tume.Gelu zaś kopnął z nogi tume i tuma uciekł.Metus postanowił że przez 2 tygodnie będę mógł się sprawdzić jako dowódca plemienia lodu a potem jako boss lodu.Metus powiedział żeby mu pomóc w poszukiwaniu glatorian których chce wsadzić do plemienia lodu.Poszedłem z nim i wpadliśmy pod piach,była tam grota a tam skrall-legenda imieniem Warox.Chciał nas zabić ale ja się teleportowałem za niego i przyłożyłem ostrzę łowców kości mu do gardła i zadarłem się: -Warox,masz powiedzieć tumie żeby wycofał łowcow z iconoxu.(Crashlek) -Bo?(Warox) -Bo ci ten łeb urwę.(Crashlek) -Warox mamy ofertę która może się ci spodoba(Metus) -Jaką.(Warox) -Będziesz zdradzał nam plany skralli.(Crashlek) -Ok.(Warox) -Możecie odejść(Warox) Szliśmy do iconoxu a ja powiedziałem do metusa: -Wygramy tę bitwę,chociaż będziemy gnić w więzieniu łowców. Część 4 Spotkaliśmy Strakka i tajemniczego bohatera glatorian i rozwścieczone 2 stada voroxów. Strakk podskoczył zrobił salto i tbh(tajemniczy bohater glatorian)rzucił mu 5 owoców.Strakk w powietrzu łapał je i strzelał.Potem ja znikłem i zamieniłem się w tornado ostrzy które zabiło voroxy.Tym czasem zobaczyły nas wilki które chciały się na nas rzucić ale wśród nich pojawił się teratrax.I skierowali się na voroxa który jeszcze żył i chciał mnie zabić ale teratrax rozszarpał go na strzępy.Następnie mieliśmy problem ponieważ byliśmy na polu bitwy skralli i voroxów. -Skrall dowódca do Maluma(mam układ zabijemy ich a potem dokończymy walkę). -Malum(Dobra) -On jest walnięty(Strakk) -A coś ty myślał(TBG) Jak obie strony leciały na nas na lodowej desce przybył gelu z radiem włożył kasete i było słychać będę brał cię w aucie:"Poszedłem z mała na molo xd" Za chwile gelu zaczął tańczyć taniec ostrzy,które wbijały się w skralle i voroxy. Zaraz potem Strakk zaczął rapować.Natomiast ja wywaliłem swoją zbroje i na brzuchu było mi napisane"Gta:San Andreas"miotacze owoców zamieniły się w uz-i i wymiataliśmy.Obie strony stanęły i było słychać: Crashlek twoja stara to kopara(Skrall) Następnie skrall już nie żył ale wszystko wruciło do normy:a)radio zamieniło się w hełm gelu.b)uzi zamieniło sie w miotacze a z brzucha zniknoł napis"Gta:San Andreas". cdn. Część 5. Byłem w iconoxie,metus postanowił wystawić mnie na walce z tarixem o 1 sztabę exidianu i 5l wody.Przyjełem zadanie i udałem się na arene w iconoxie tarix już czekał. Tarix:Idziesz na solo. Walka się rozpoczeła Tarix biegnął namnie ale ja zrobiłem podskok i sru nogi.Następnie zablokowałem jego miecze,ale strzelił z miotacza i leżałem.Tarix cieszył się i mówił Tarix:Wygrałem. Crashlek:gdzie ci się tak spieszy. Skosiłem go i przystawiłem miecz do gardła. Metus:mam robotę dla ciebie Crashlek:jaką? Metus:Na pustkowiach istnieje skrall który ma moc pacynek(VooDoo). Crashlek:I co mam go pokonać? Metus:Tak. Teleportowałem się na pustkowia szukałem 2 dni(Dobrze że miąłem żelki z sokiem)Wreście znalazłem go siedział pod skałą. Skrall:Czego chcerz? Crashlek:Żelek z sokiem owocowym. Skrall:Już ja ci dam żelki z sokiem odrazu jeszcze lay's Skrall stworzył rękę która zaczeła mnie wciągać do piasku.Niemogłem użyć mocy elementarnych do obrony.Ale zato zdąrzyłem zaglondnąć do plecaka miałem tam: Żelki z sokiem owocowym,Pepsi,wode,lay's,ketoprom(jak by mnie coś bolało),line,piasek. Kiedy zobaczyłem piasek zadarłem się: Crashlek:****** ja tonę w tym ******** piasku. Skrall:MUHAHA Wziełem z plecaka line i żelki owocowe(lepiące) przykleiłem żelke do liny i rzycziłem nią w skralla którego wciągało ze mną. Crashlek:Haha czopie mam cię,jeśli zginież to zginież ze mną. The End. Postacie Crashlek/Puszek(Jako Użytkownik,Narrator,bionicl) B.i.o hero(jako TBG) Teratrax(Użytkownik) Tahu mistika 2008(Użytkownik) Kost3x(Użytkownik) bionicel(Użytkownik) Chirox123(Użytkownik) Crashlek/Puszek(Użytkownik,Narrator,Fikcyjna postać) Minotex(Fikcyjna postać) Umbra(bionicl) Krakua(bionicl) Hordika dragons(bionicle) Mata nui(bionicl) Teridax(bionicl) Matoranie(bionicle) paru dh(bionicle) Botar(wspomniany) Tso (bionicl) Strakk(bionicl) Gelu(bionicl) Metus(bionicl) Warox(Użytkownik i skrall-legenda) Skralle(bionicle) Voroxy(Bionicle) Malum(bionicle) Ankieta Jaka najbardziej podoba ci się Legendarna kanohi? Ignika Vahi Avohkii Garai Kraahkan Kravohkii Ankieta 2 Jaka najbardziej podoba ci się część mojej opowieści ? Początek Część 1 Część 2 Część 3 Część 4 Ankieta 3 Który najbardziej podoba ci się Makuta? Teridax Miserix Antroz Bitil Chirox Gorast Icarax Kojol Krika Mutran Spiriah Tridax Vamprah Przyjaciele * [[Użytkownik:Ahnor|''Witaj, towarzyszu broni!]] * [[Użytkownik:Tahu_mistika_2008|''W4p]] * ''Kostex'' * Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. (Dyskusja) * Misiek * Muraga * Kilek321 * Noktis,Władca cienia * Vavakx * Teridax *Noxis * Teratrax, wódz wilków * patryx Glatorian * hello 14:31, 23 lut 2009 (UTC)B.i.o hero]] *gabrys07 (Dyskusja) * Disholahk *El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę *Darnek rymuje się z garnek * Matuśek,Władca Tahtoraków *--Guurahk 10:09, wrz 26, 2009 (UTC) *Ten co nie ma czasu 21:24, paź 2, 2009 (UTC) *Twój kumpel Trivia * Puszkowe kroniki cz.5 to koniec. * Crashlek chociaż jego żywioł to ogień-mrok zamiast mieć kolor czarno-czerwony ma niebiesko-czarny. * Moim zdaniem Tuma należał do grupy wojowników roślinno-skalnych ponieważ ma zielono-czarny pancerz. * Jeśli od PHOTOK odejmie się H wyjdzie nazwa mojej wsi-miasta. *Moim ulubionym stars jest takanva Inne Gladiatus Polecam grę gladiatus tu jest link do rejestracji.http://s8.gladiatus.onet.pl/game/c.php?uid=157359.Zrób się na 8 serwerze.Mój nick to crashlek thumbthumb|150px|left|To mój pies-suczka Łatka Shadow Crashlek i Minotex(ten czerwony to minotex)thumb thumb|left Ulubiona Kanohi:Ignika(Ta z rogami co była w Bh i w secie ViF,Hau Metru(ta co miał lhikan) Ulubiony Set:Brutaka,Tahu Nuva Mistika,Strakk Set Który Najbardziej Chce mieć:Wszystko XD Która ci się najbardziej podoba legenda? Mata nui Gelu Ackar Stronius Vastus Kiina Gresh-(W pewnym sensie) Ulubiona Broń:Miecze Lhikana,Miecz(MN-a z B4:TLR) Ulubiony Rahi:Fenrakk Vezona,Kardas,Kikinalo Moje podpisy 1.--Puszo!Boss_Glatorian Lodu- 2.Puszo!nowszy nie aktualny 3.Władca glatorian lodu.stary 4.Gość z gatunku botara.Bardzo stary 5.Puszek.emeryt